eroge_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Monobeno
MonobenoSlider-01.jpg|Monobeno|linktext=An eroge visual novel where you'll have to team up with Youkai and try to save Natsuha! MonobenoSlider-02.jpg|Monobeno|linktext=An eroge visual novel where you'll have to team up with Youkai and try to save Natsuha! MonobenoSlider-03.jpg|Monobeno|linktext=An eroge visual novel where you'll have to team up with Youkai and try to save Natsuha! MonobenoSlider-04.jpg|Monobeno|linktext=An eroge visual novel where you'll have to team up with Youkai and try to save Natsuha! ---- Monobeno '(ものべの) is a Japanese visual novel eroge developed by Lose and was drawn by Cura. It was originally first released on April 27, 2012. Monobeno -Happy End- acts as the sequel and a remake of the game. ''Source: Wikipedia Information * '''Title: Monobeno * Original Title: ものべの * Aliases: 茂伸, MO NO BE NO * Length: Medium (10-30 hours) * Developer: Lose * JP Publishers: Hikari Field & Lose & Moe App * CH Publishers: Anzu Mitsu - Aihu Tonghaohui & Hikari Field * DLsite ID: VJ007039 Relations Sypnosis After six years, Tooru returned with his imouto Natsuha to the remote village of Monobeno deep in the mountains of Kochi prefecture. They reunited with the Akashaguma (child-like Yamori Youkai) Sumi, the Kasayou Hishakaku and his osananajimi and self-proclaimed fiancée Alice. They played in the mountains, visited the shrine and were visited by the Ushi Oni Tooko just like in the past. Just as they were getting used to living in Monobeno, it was time for the Shichi Seisai summer festival dedicated to the local deity Himemiya-sama. The festival was lively, concluding with the masked dance. While watching the dance, Natsuha suddenly started shaking, complaining that her body felt cold. Tooru quickly took her to the doctor, but nothing seemed to be wrong with her. They went to play in the nearby stream the next day. Hearing the waterfall caused Natsuha to panic and run off in fear, but once again they couldn’t find a reason for her peculiar actions. That night, she appeared in front of them very much an adult, and she bled in her nether regions for the first time. Unable to figure out what caused these inexplicable changes, they could only calm her down and watch over her. Another shock awaited them in the morning when they found Natsuha had returned back to her normal size, but without any memories of the day before. They decided to head back to the city for a proper examination. Unfortunately, there was a major landslide which blocked off the only world into the village. Natsuha wished to leave badly, saying that something scary is coming for her. What was causing Natsuha’s changes? Was it a disease or a curse? Tooru was determined to find the cause and a way to save Natsuha. Source: VNDB Related Links * DLsite Work Format Updates # October 25, 2013, Monobeno -Happy End- (ものべの -happy end-) was released and is a sequel of Monobeno. It is also considered as the remake version of the game. # September 25, 2014, Monobeno -Pure Smile- (ものべの -pure smile-) was released which ported "Monobeno -Happy End-" to Playstation Vita and was published by Dramatic Create. # January 26, 2018, Maoshenqitan -Monobeno- (茂伸奇谈-Monobeno-) was released on stream which is a chinese version of Monobeno and is published by Hikari Field. Gallery MonobenoGallery-01.jpg MonobenoGallery-02.jpg MonobenoGallery-03.jpg MonobenoGallery-04.jpg MonobenoGallery-05.jpg MonobenoGallery-06.jpg MonobenoGallery-07.jpg MonobenoGallery-08.jpg Vocals * Junko - Gekka no Inori (Natsuha's OP) * Hizuru Kamijou - Suzukaze (Alice's ED) * Prico - Kimi to Tsumuide Iku Monogatari (Second OP) * Sake - Sen no Inishie (Sumi's ED) * Hiromi Satou - Natsuhate (First OP) * Mako Takanashi - Ashita Kyou Yori mo Zutto (Natsuha's ED) Recommendation Monobeno/RM1|Maitetsu Category:Monobeno Category:Visual Novel Category:Loli Category:ADV Category:KiriKiri Category:Eroge